Honey Apple
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Ada apa di balik Honey Apple gratis yang selalu di berikan Neji kepada Sasuke? 3Shot, R&R please.
1. Honey Apple

**Title**: Honey Apple

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Neji/ Sasuke slight Gaara/ Naruto.

**Genre**: Angst/ Romance/ Humor.

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: YAOI, rating may up to M.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

Enjoy

**HONEY APPLE**

_Apa yang membuatmu begitu indah?_

_Hingga memasung jiwa?_

_Apa yang membuatmu begitu indah?_

_Hingga hanya membayangkanmu saja,_

_Bisa membuatku begitu bahagia?_

_-__**NejiSasu**__-_

Written by Aozora

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar Neji sambil menyerahkan baki berisi donat gula dan sencangkir cokelat hangat kepada seorang wanita di depannya.

Pemuda berambut gelap kecokelatan itu menarik nafas pelan, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya.

'Apa dia gak datang hari ini?' pikirannya melayang saat dirasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

"Jangan ngayal Neji, orang nunggu dilayani tuh!" tunjuk Kiba dengan bibir yang dipanjangkan ke arah dua remaja tanggung yang menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mereka di meja tanda tak sabar.

"Siapa yang ngayal?!" Neji mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik, "Pesan apa, mbak?" dan senyumnya mengembang sempurna, membuat dua gadis di depannya melupakan seketika kekesalan yang sempat mereka tunjukkan dengan ujung jari mereka.

"Eh… itu…" jawab keduanya berbarengan dengan pandangan setengah bermimpi, oke, mungkin bukan hanya kekesalan yang terlupa, tapi juga apa yang ingin mereka pesan?

Neji menarik nafas sekali lagi, sebegitu mempesonanyakah diriku? maksudku… ayolah, Hyuuga Neji tidaklah semenarik itu… kan?

"Mau pesan apa, mbak?" Tanya Neji sekali lagi, kali ini dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, dia _toh_ tidak ingin disalahkan jika dua makhluk di depannya amnesia dan melupakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan.

"Ah… maap mas, lupa… he, he, he." Gadis di depannya tersenyum malu. "Ini aja deh…" gadis itu lalu menunjuk gambar sandwich yang diiyakan temannya, "Minumnya Lemon Tea aja." Tambahnya kemudian.

Neji mengangguk pelan dan berbalik untuk memberitahukan pesanan keduanya pada bagian dapur. Pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu berbalik sekali lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan dua gadis di depannya masih tetap berdiri dan memandangnya.

Kembali pemuda itu terlihat menarik nafas, "Duduk saja, mbak… entar pesanannya diantar." Ujar Neji sambil menunjuk beberapa meja yang masih kosong.

"Nggak usah, mas… kita tunggu disini aja." Jawab salah satu dari keduanya, temannya kembali mengangguk mengiyakan, dan tak lama kemudian, Neji sudah mendapatkan keduanya kembali ke aktifitas awal mereka… _menatap dirinya. _

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Hyuuga muda itu hanyalah menarik nafas sekali lagi.

Disebelahnya Kiba tertawa kecil, "Mampus, loe… makanya kalo cakep tu dibagi-bagi!" ujar Kiba yang disambut delikan rekan sejawatnya itu.

Tapi tatapan dingin Neji hanya disambut Kiba dengan tawa kecil, "Tapi kamu beruntung, harusnya kamu bersyukur, Ji… dari pada aku? yang suka cuman Akamaru… doggy gue, hikz…" dan Neji nyaris menarik nafasnya sekali lagi, jika saja suara bel tanda bagian dapur telah selesai _meramu_ pesanan pelanggan tidak berbunyi di belakangnya.

Neji menyerahkan pesanan dua remaja di depannya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat keduanya membayar dan memeri tip lebih.

Disebelahnya Kiba kembali menyeringai, "Beruntung kan loe, Ji… makanya, manfaatin tu muka, sering-seringlah tersenyum, tu muka jangan datar terus kayak papan strika!"

Kiba hanya tersenyum saat dilihatnya Neji tidak menyambut guruannya, Kiba tahu betul, jika cowok berambut panjang itu tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, sebenarnya, Neji melamar sebagai tukang cuci piring saat pertama datang ke kafe tempat mereka bekerja sekarang, bukan karena dia jago dalam urusan cuci mencuci, tapi karena saat mencuci dia tidak harus berinteraksi dengan siapapun, cukup dengan sabun, air dan piring-piring kotor.

Tapi nasib berkata lain, Jiraya, pemilik sekaligus manajer kafe yang memang terkenal sangat komersil, tentu saja tidak membiarkan piring-piring kotornya mendapat kehormatan dicuci oleh pemuda tampan, jadilah Neji berakhir sebagai kasir di garis depan, bahkan tak jarang Jiraya memasangnya sebagai mascot untuk menarik pelanggan wanita.

'Ternyata jadi Ladies Killer tuh, kadang gak enak.' Pikir Kiba sambil menatap Neji yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya kembali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Woii, Ji… napa dari tadi kamu liatin terus tu jam butut? biar ditatap ribuan kali juga, fakta bahwa tu jam cuman seharga lima belas rebu di pasar loak gak akan berubah!" ingin rasanya Neji menjitak kepala Kiba dengan spatula,

"Cerewet!" ujar Neji pendek… dan jengkel.

"Abis dari tadi gitu terus, nunggu yayang yah?" goda Kiba yang disambut delikan Neji,

"Leave me alone…" ujar Neji pelan, ughh… kenapa dia harus punya teman secerewet Kiba?

"Hah? Ngangkat kamu? Gak mau…" jawaban Kiba disambut tatapan bingung Neji…

"Maksud?"

"Tadi kamu bilang, lift me alone, huh… gila loe, kamu tuh tinggi, besar, berat tau!" dan kali ini Neji tidak sanggup untuk tidak melayangkan jitakannya, yang mendarat mulus di kepala Kiba yang dihiasi rambut jabrik berwarna gelap itu.

"Mampus aja loe, udah cerewet, budek pula… sana, jauh-jauh dari aku!" ujar Neji setelah berhasil mendaratkan beberapa 'elusan halus' di kepala Kiba.

Kiba pura-pura memasang wajah tersinggung dan sakit hati, "Jahat banget kamu Nejikkoi… ku kira, kita saling cinta?!"

"Najis!" keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka meledak.

"Dosa apa sampai sepupu gue naksir kamu?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap Kiba yang sedang melap air matanya akibat tawa berlebih tadi.

"Tau… aku seksi kali." Dan sekali lagi Kiba merasakan jitakan 'calon iparnya' itu di ubun-ubunnya.

Neji menghentikan siksaannya dikepala Kiba saat ekor matanya menangkap tiga sosok yang baru masuk, dan nafasnya terasa berhenti ditenggorokan, 'Dia datang.'

Tiga tamu yang baru datang itu, terlihat memilih tempat duduk di pertengahan café, ketiganya terlihat sedang menatap daftar menu, dan Neji berharap sepenuh hati bahwa yang akan berdiri memesan, adalah objek yang sudah menarik perhatiaanya selama tiga minggu terakhir.

Dan senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat mekar di bibir ranum pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu, di ujung sana, dilihatnya pemuda yang di harapnya berdiri, setelah bertanya apa yang ingin di pesan dua temannya yang lain.

Jantung Neji bertambur saat pemuda yang selalu ditunggu kedatangannya itu mendekat.

"Dua burger, satu sandwich, tiga cola." Ujar pemuda itu datar saat tiba di depannya.

Neji menelan ludahnya, "Tunggu ya." Neji berbalik dan memesan apa yang baru saja diminta, pemuda itu berbalik dan dilihatnya pemuda tadi masih menunggu.

"Er… kamu bisa kembali kemeja, entar diantar." Pemuda di depan Neji menggeleng pelan.

"Gak, aku tunggu." Jawab pemuda itu pendek, Neji menarik nafas pelan, 'Datarnya.' batin Neji, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memperhatikan objek hatinya lebih seksama.

Mata hitam pemuda itu masih sama dengan mata yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur tiga minggu yang lalu, mata dengan warna batu bara masak, mata yang membuat siapa saja tenggelam saat menatapnya.

Pandangannya merambat pelan mengikuti kurva hidung bangir pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di depannya, mengagumi semua lekukan yang terpahat sempurna itu, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya berhenti disepasang bibir kemerahan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Dan yang bisa Neji lakukan hanya bertanya, apa bibir itu selembut yang terlihat? apa dia bisa memiliki kesempatan mengecup bibir itu? bagaimana rasanya jika dia menjilat bibir pemuda itu dengan lidahnya? Sebelum melumat, menggigit dan—

TRINGG!!!

Eh…?! Neji mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha meregistrasi sekitarnya saat hayalannya perlahan memudar dari kepalanya.

TRINGG!! Bunyi menyebalkan itu lagi, bunyi sialan yang sudah menyadarkannya dari lamunan indahnya dan-

TRINGG, TRINGG, TRING, TRING!!! TRINGTRINGTRINGTRINGTRING!!!

"Iya, Iya aku dengar!" ujar Neji jengkel, pemuda itu berbalik dan mendelik ke arah koki yang kepalanya terlihat dibalik lubang besar di dinding, yang dibuat sebagai akses keluar masuk pesanan dan makanan dari dapur ke kasir atau sebaliknya.

"Jangan kebanyakan ngayal, ntar umurnya gag panjang." Goda Lee si koki sambil tertawa kecil saat Neji meningkatkan intensitas aura kematian dari tatapannya yang terkenal dingin itu, dan…

TRINGG!!

Lee menghilang sambil tertawa setelah menekan bel tanda pesanan telah siap sekali lagi, hanya untuk membuat Neji mengingat bunyi menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Ini." Ujar Neji sambil menyerahkan pesanan pemuda berambut kebiruan di depannya, dan Neji mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap lebih ramah pada cowok di depannya? seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada pelanggan-pelanggannya yang lain? Setidaknya dia bisa mengatakan, "_Ini pesanannya." _atau "_Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanannya" _atau _"Ini pesanannya, boleh minta nomor telepon kamu?"_ keh… like hell he can do that!!

Dan disinilah dia berakhir, dengan hanya mengucapkan _"Ini." _ 'Nice try Hyuuga,' batinnya sinis.

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu menatap menu pesanannya sebentar, sebelum pandangannya terangkat menatap Neji… _white meet black_.

"Seingatku, aku gak pesan Honey Apple…" Neji menatap jari Sasuke yang menunjuk irisan kueh di baki pesanannya, dan pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, mungkin harinya belum berakhir?

"Free…" ujarnya pendek sambil kembali menatap pemuda yang sudah mencuri malam-malamya yang tenang tanpa mimpi.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Lagi?" tanyanya kemudian, ya… setelah kunjungan pertamanya tiga minggu lalu ke café ini, pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya selalu memberikan free Honey Apple kepadanya, dan pemuda berambut kebiruan itu tahu, jika harga panganan itu tidak murah, hampir sama dengan harga sebuah burger dan sebotol cola, walau tentu saja baginya itu tidak mahal, tapi bagi seorang kasir seperti pemuda di depannya, dan hampir setiap hari?! yang benar saja.

"Iya." Jawaban yang sama setiap pemuda bermata hitam itu bertanya tentang Honey Apple gratisnya.

"Kamu tahu, kamu gak bakal kaya kalau terus-terusan kasih aku cake gratis." Di depannya Neji tersenyum simpul,

"Dan kamu tahu, aku gak bakal kerja jadi kasir café kalo aku mau kaya." jawaban Neji membuat pemuda di depannya tersenyum, dan yang bisa dilakukan Neji hanya membalas senyum itu.

"Well… ada yang kamu mau sebagai ganti?" dalam hatinya Neji bersorak girang, _tanyakan namanya, nomor teleponnya, alamatnya, apa sudah punya pacar atau belum, tanyakan apa di-_

Neji berusaha menahan diri dan mengacuhkan suara hatinya yang sudah ribut ingin tahu ini-itu, dan diluar keinginannya, Hyuuga muda itu hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Nope, free." Jawabnya pendek, dan sekali lagi Neji mengutuk dirinya, 'Oh… just play cool, and you get nothing!!' sekali lagi batinnya mencemooh ketidak mampuannya memanfaatkan kesempatan di depan matanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam di depannya tersenyum, perlahan pemuda itu memperpendek jarak keduanya, badannya condong ke arah Neji dibalik meja kasir, Neji menahan nafas saat wajah pemuda itu hanya terpisah sekian centi dari dadanya, perlahan pemuda itu meluruskan kembali badannya.

"Well… then, thank you Mr. Hyuuga…" pemuda bermata hitam itu tersenyum ke arah Neji yang terlihat agak shock, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

"We-welcome." Neji berusaha mengatur nafasnya, pemuda bermata keperakan itu menunduk dan menatap dadanya, dimana papan namanya tersemat.

Matanya terangkat dan kembali menatap pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu berjalan perlahan kembali ke meja di mana kedua temannya menunggu setelah membayar, dan mata Neji melebar saat pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum berujar,

"It's Sasuke." Dan rasanya Neji bisa seharian tersenyum kesemua pelanggan yang datang seperti saran Kiba.

"Sasuke…" bisik Neji pelan, dan pemuda itu memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai perasaan aneh di lidah dan hatinya saat nama pemuda itu beresonansi dari mulutnya, "Sasuke…" ujar Neji sekali lagi sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersama dua temannya yang lain,

Dan pemuda itu kembali tersenyum saat berujar pelan, "My Sasuke…"

.

.

"Lama banget?!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang baru kembali dari kasir.

"Emang aku yang masak?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Tadi kamu ngobrol apa ma tu kasir?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengunyah burgernya, matanya melirik ke arah Neji, "He's hot!" tambahnya kemudian, Sasuke hanya memutar matanya.

"Nothin'." Jawabnya pendek,

"Aku gak suka tatapannya ke kamu…" cowok ketiga, yang sedari tadi diam berujar pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Maksud kamu, Gaara?" Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, "Gak suka aja."

"Cemburu kali si Gaara…" gurau Naruto yang disambut delikan Gaara,

"Iya, iya, bercanda doang, I know, your love just for me…" dan Naruto terkikik geli saat Gaara dan Sasuke menendang kakinya di bawah meja.

"Dasar dobe…" ujar Sasuke pendek, dan pemuda itu kembali memutar matanya dengan jengkel saat dilihatnya Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan memijitnya pelan, "Wooii… ingat ada gue yang jomblo disini! tolong simpan kemesraannya buat nanti…"

"Kamu sih, terlalu pemilihan, kenapa gak terima ajakan Ino? atau Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, di depannya Sasuke menggeleng perlahan.

"Gag minat."

"Atau si Karin, dia naksir berat ma kamu tuh, atau—"

"Kakak gue?!" potong Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto menatap pemuda berambut merah itu seperti dia baru saja berhasil menumbuhkan kepalanya menjadi dua, wow… congrats Gaara!! Anda memiliki dua kepala!! DUA!!

"Napa liat gue kayak gitu? Apa muka gue akhirnya setampan Leonardo D'caprio?" di depannya Sasuke dan Naruto memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Sakit loe, Temari udah punya pacar, kan?" Tanya Sasuke, tentu saja yang dimaksud Gaara adalah Temari, tidak mungkin Gaara ingin menjodohkannya dengan Kankuro… kan? membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke mual mendadak.

"Aku gak suka sama pacarnya yang pemalas itu, siapa namanya? _Sikat_?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengunyah makanannya pelan.

"Shika, Gaara… namanya .." Ujar Naruto sabar bak ibu guru.

"Ya, itulah, lagian rambutnya kayak sikat." Ujar Gaara cuek.

"Mirip nenas, Gaara, ." Ralat Naruto masih dengan gaya ibu gurunya, Sasuke memutar matanya sekali lagi, kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan dua orang aneh dan sesat ini? it's out of question.

"Lagian kapan kamu suka sama orang lain? seingatku kamu cuman suka dirimu sendiri…" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, Sasuke memutar matanya lagi, "Ampun Gaara, itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggain, tau gak?!"

"Enggak." Jawab Gaara polos.

"Eh, Sas… kamu pesan Honey Apple?!!" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, tangannya terulur hendak mengambil sepotong, tapi langsung ditepis Sasuke.

"Auu… pelit banget, satu aja Sas…" ujar Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mendapatkan tangan itu ditepis Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Kamu boleh ambil sandwich atau cola ku, tapi bukan Honey Apple-nya." Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Gak biasanya kamu pelit soal makanan, Sas?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, Naruto menatap pemuda berambut gelap itu sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada kasir yang tadi melayani Sasuke…

.

.

.

Neji menatap Sasuke dan dua temannya yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya, Neji membalas senyum itu sebelum Sasuke berlalu dari pandangannya.

"Ciiieee… yang mabuk kepayangggg…" goda Kiba sambil menyodok rusuk Neji pelan, Kiba hanya menyeringai saat Neji mendelik ke arahnya.

"Seleramu tinggi juga, Ji…" Neji tersenyum dan menatap Kiba, hemm… gak ada salahnya membalas kejahilan Inuzuka satu ini sekali-kali, _toh_ tidak akan ada yang mati kena rabies?

"Iya lah, memangnya aku Hinata?" Tanya Neji, diluar dugaannya, Kiba mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya, beda ma Hinata, selera Hinata tu agak aneh lhooo…" ujar Kiba dengan _'lho' _yang mirip banci salon, hingga beberapa detik kemudian…

"Apa maksud kamu, hah?! kamu mau bilang selera Hinata jelek karena dia milih aku gitu?!" ujar Kiba penuh emosi gak penting.

Neji tertawa pelan, "Yang ngaku bukan aku lhoo," godanya menirukan logat Kiba saat mengatakan keanehan pacarnya, membuat Kiba hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kamu kalo mau, bisa sangat menyebalkan ya, Ji…" Dan Neji hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Jangan bunuh aooo –lindungan dibelakang Nejikkoi-

Ya, ya, ya… ao tau gak ada lucu dan bagus-bagusnya niy fic. =.= ao gag bersalah T.T –glundungan ke jurang-

Yup… kritik dan saran please…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Honey Apple

**Author** : a.k.a NejiDemon

**Pairings** : Neji/ Sasuke slight Gaara/ Naruto

**Genre** : Humor/ Angst/ Romance

**Rating** : T

**Warnings** : YAOI!!

**Disclaimer** : I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

Yup, yup, yang Chap I kan udah Humor (walu gajhe T.T) nah di chap ini, genre-nya angst… fufufu *ketawa kuntilanak* *disambit kuburan* suer…buat yang udah baca chap lalu, pasti kaget ma perubahan drastis di chap ini, baik dari segi genre juga gaya penulisan, jadi yang suka chap lalu, ao minta maap, chap ini gak sama, lebih mirip ma Pelangi Senja *sigh* ao emang sadis *dijitak*

Jadi sebenarnya, ini fic gift buat kakak ao, **Mora-nee** di multiply, nee minta dalam satu fic ada humor, angst dan romance, jadi karena ini 3shots, jadi ao buat tiap chapie satu theme…

Sayangnya, akun nee ao itu udah di tutup, jadi ao post di sini T.T, Mora-nee, puulaang~ uhuhu T.T *dijitak*, gomen OOT.

Enjoy

**HONEY APPLE**

_Bisakah aku menjadi alasan,_

_Yang mampu membuatmu kembali tersenyum?_

_Karena aku berjanji,_

_Apapun akan ku lakukan,_

_Hanya agar kau tertawa,_

_Jadi, berjanjilah padaku…_

_Hingga hari itu tiba,_

_Tetaplah _

_Percaya padaku…_

_-__**NejiSasu**__-_

Written by Aozora

#

"Ngapain tadi kamu senyumin tu kasir?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Emang gak boleh?" ketiganya berjalan pelan kearah parkiran dimana Gaara memarkir mobil sport-nya.

"Entar dikira kamu ada rasa lagi." Sasuke tidak menjawab, tangannya terulur membuka pintu belakang mobil, kemudian duduk dan menunggu Gaara masuk untuk kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Yakin gak mau ikut kita ke pantai?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara menghentikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi di depan pagar rumah Sasuke.

"He'em, aku malas jadi obat nyamuk." Sasuke menyeringai saat dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang cemberut, "Lagian sudah larut malam, aku capek."

"Yakin?" tanya Naruto, mataya melirik kearah rumah megah Sasuke, dan kemudian kembali kesahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran diwajah sahabatnya, "_Aku gak apa-apa, Naruto_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya, tapi akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu mengalah.

"Ya udah, salamin ke ortumu yak, bye…" Gaara dan Naruto melambai dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang mereka.

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu menarik nafas, tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap rumah bercat kream di depannya, 'Home sweet home.' Dan satu senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dua sahabatnya, karena jauh dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar tak ingin pulang.

Tapi dia tahu, Gaara dan Naruto juga pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, lagi pula… baru dua bulan mereka jadian.

Kembali pemuda itu menarik nafas saat dia mengambil langkah pertamanya mendekati rumah yang berdiri di depannya. Rumah yang membuat hatinya terasa dingin, rumah yang membungkus semua hari suramnya, rumah yang sudah lama ingin dijauhinya, rumah di mana dia selalu bermimpi buruk.

Tapi, dia selalu kembali, karena tak ada tempat lain untuk pulang, tidak ada tempat lain yang dipanggilnya rumah…_ tidak ada._

Kembali senyum patah itu terlihat, matanya menatap kosong bangunan megah yang terlihat suram itu, dan kesunyian yang ditangkapnya membuat perutnya serasa berputar, karena pemuda itu tahu, badai apa yang disimpan bangunan di depannya.

Sasuke meraih pintu dan membukanya, "Aku pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, dia tidak perlu menunggu ucapan salamat datang, karena ucapan itu tidak akan pernah datang, kenapa? jawabannya hanya satu…

_Karena tak ada yang menunggunya pulang…_

Saat hendak menaiki tangga, pemuda itu melirik sekilas kearah dapur, disana, nampak sang ayah yang tertidur, kepalanya bertelekan diatas meja, dua botol minuman keras nampak tergelatak kosong disampingnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas, pemuda itu tidak jadi menaiki tangga, dengan langkah perlahan, pemuda bermata onyx itu mendekati lemari disamping kanannya, membukanya, dan menarik sebuah selimut.

Dengan langkah sangat pelan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang ayah, dia tidak ingin ayahnya terbangun, dia tidak akan sanggup menatap ayahnya jika pria itu membuka mata, karena dia tidak ingin melihat goresan luka dan penyesalan dimata tua itu,

_Karena diapun tak ingin terluka karena menatap mata itu._

Dengan sangat hati-hati, pemuda itu menyelimuti pundak ayahnya, Sasuke menunduk dan mencium kepala pria didepannya,

"_Selamat malam, ayah…"_ dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat dilihat ayahnya menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, pemuda itu berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

Sudah berapa lama dia kehilangan sosok ayah yang dikenalnya? ayah yang begitu kuat, ayah yang sangat dibanggakannya, sosok yang ingin dicapainya jika dia dewasa suatu saat nanti... sudah berapa lama?

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas kearah pria yang tetidur itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya, dan sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu kamar orang tuanya yang terbuka setengah, matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang tertidur.

Sasuke menarik nafas sekali lagi, dengan langkah perlahan didekatinya ranjang dimana wanita itu tergolek, Sasuke menatap sekilas sosok yang terlelap itu, wanita itu tertidur dengan memeluk sebuah pigura, dan Sasuke tahu, foto siapa yang ada didalam pigura itu tanpa harus melihatnya.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah wanita didepannya, wanita yang sudah melahirkan dirinya, wanita yang selalu ada untuknya, wanita yang selalu tersenyum, wanita yang selalu menyambutnya pulang,

… _dulu…_

Dan Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, berapa lama _dulu_ itu? kemarinkah? Seminggu yang lalukah? Sebulan? setahun? seabad? Atau semua yang dipikirkannya tentang wanita yang terlelap didepannya tidak pernah terjadi? atau semua kenangan bahwa keluarganya pernah bahagia tidak pernah ada sama sekali?

Sasuke melap sisa air mata yang mengering disudut mata sang bunda, air mata yang sama setiap malam, tangannya terulur dan mengambil pigura yang dipeluk wanita itu, dan dengan sangat perlahan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh ringkih didepannya.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan mencium kening wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu…

"_Selamat tidur, bunda…"_ dan sekali lagi pemuda itu berjuang menahan air mata yang berusaha merembes keluar dari retinanya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya, dengan langkah cepat, pemuda berambut kebiruan itu menuju kamarnya, membuka dan menutup pintunya tanpa suara.

Sasuke terduduk dilantai kamarnya, pemuda itu meletakkan pigura yang diambil dari pelukan sang bunda diatas pangkuannya, matanya menatap foto dibawahnya, sepasang mata hitam menatap balik dirinya, mata hitam yang sama dengan milik ayahnya, mata dengan warna senada dengan mata sang bunda, mata yang begitu identik dengan miliknya.

"Aniki…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, tangannya bergerak menyentuh raut wajah dibawahnya, rasa dingin menjalar dari ujung jarinya saat dia menyentuh kaca pigura itu.

Tapi rasa dingin dihatinya lebih dari itu, rasa yang tetap ada setiap kenangan akan sang kakak bermain dimemori kepalanya, rasa yang tetap ada walau sudah dua tahun yang lalu kakaknya pergi.

Dan sekali lagi kenangan suram dua tahun yang lalu bermain dikepalanya, berulang bagai video rusak yang selalu menghantui hari-harinya.

Kepalanya kembali memutar ulang hari naas itu, hari saat kakanya divonis menderita kanker otak stadium lanjut, bahwa hidupnya tidak lebih dari tiga bulan, hingga hari dimana dia kehilangan saudara satu-satunya, hari dimana dengan mata kepalanya, dia melihat sosok Itachi yang terbujur kaku,

_Hari saat apapun yang dilakukannya tak akan membawa sang kakak kembali._

Hari dimana sang ayah mulai berubah, hari saat pria itu mengambil semuanya sebagai kesalahannya, hari dimana pria itu memilih miras dari pada keluarganya.

Hari dimana dia kembali kehilangan anggota keluarganya, hari dimana dia kehilangan ayahnya,

_Hari dimana laki-laki kebangganannya mati…_

Dan ingatannya tentang hari-hari suramnya berlanjut, hari dimana sang bunda mulai menyerah, hari dimana wanita itu hanya bisa menangis, mengurung diri didalam kamar.

Hari dimana dia kembali kehilangan anggota keluarganya, hari dimana dia kehilangan ibunya,

_Hari dimana wanita yang dicintainya mati…_

Dan hari-hari suramnya berlanjut, pemuda berambut biru itu ingat, hari dimana dia gagal menjadi pengganti sang kakak, hari dimana dia gagal menjadi seperti Itachi, hari dimana dia gagal menjadi yang terbaik, hari dimana dia gagal membawa kembali kebanggan sang ayah, hari dimana dia gagal membawa senyum diwajah sang bunda, hari dimana dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Hari saat orang tuanya melupakan keberadaannya, melupakan bahwa Itachi bukanlah anak mereka satu-satunya, melupakan bahwa diapun butuh perhatian, bahwa diapun… _terluka_,

Hari dimana dia kehilangan semuanya, keluarganya…

_Hari dimana dirinya mati…_

Dan kali ini, Sasuke tidak berusaha menahan air mata yang merembes keluar membasahi pipinya,

"Kenapa kau pergi, aniki…" bisik Sasuke pelan, "Kenapa harus kau bawa semua orang yang menyayangiku?"… "Kenapa harus aku yang sendirian?"

_Kenapa harus aku?_

.

.

.

Maapppphhh, kependekan yah? *menghindar dari lemparan pete*tapi, chap terakhirnya panjang kug ^.^…_mungkin._

Kritik dan saran, please…


End file.
